


Where the Wild Ivy Grows

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roma, post Chosen e Not Fade Away. Buffy festeggia il suo compleanno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Ivy Grows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Where the Wild Ivy Grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745015) by [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay)



> Rielaborazione di una vecchia storia Spuffel.  
> Quotes prima e dopo il testo: Anna Calvi, Desire.

 

 

 

 

  
**_It's just a door to the devil gathered in disguise_ **   
**_Taking me by the hand_ **   
**_And leading me, leading me off to the fire_ **

 

 

 

 

La voragine di lava era uno squarcio sanguigno tra le pieghe della terra. Rumorosa, maleodorante, stretta e profonda abbastanza da uccidere i malcapitati che vi scivolavano. Primo segno dell’apocalisse in corso, rito insostituibile per un inizio d’anno da non dimenticare.  
Buffy si pulì il viso con un gesto rabbioso e netto. Fuliggine e polvere le rendevano faticoso aprire gli occhi. Ripensò amaramente alle parole dell’esperta di logistica, che le aveva consigliato di indossare una mascherina sintetica. Aveva annuito, promesso di farlo e nascosto la mascherina in borsa, perché poco si abbinava agli orecchini nuovi.  
“Oh beh …” mormorò a mezza voce, preparandosi al salto.  
Fece leva sulla gamba sinistra e si lanciò oltre la voragine, guidata dall’istinto più che dalla vista. Atterrò nella piattaforma dove i demoni si affrettavano a raccogliere uova mistiche per terminare il loro rito. Ingaggiò una lotta serrata contro i primi due, prima di ricevere assistenza dalle giovani cacciatrici che la accompagnavano in missione. Riuscì ad ucciderli entrambi.

 

 

“Tutto bene, Buffy?”  
La Cacciatrice si voltò. Annuì a Satsu, che la scrutava incerta.  
“Tutto bene.” Dichiarò, esibendo un sorriso rassicurante.  
Le ragazze erano impegnate nella raccolta delle uova. Buffy le lasciò al loro lavoro.

 

 

Giunta nello spogliatoio, la Prescelta si spogliò della camicetta intrisa di sudore e polvere. Lo specchio rivelava il livore delle nuove contusioni, dei graffi e delle escoriazioni dovute alla battaglia. Buffy premette le dita contro le costole, per accertarsi di non averne qualcuna rotta, e massaggiò le spalle doloranti.  
Tolse il reggiseno.  
Avendo cura di tenere il braccio destro lungo il fianco, fece scorrere le dita dall’incavo dell’ascella in più, tastando coscienziosamente la pelle del seno. Percorse tutta la circonferenza della mammella, prestando particolare attenzione al solco al centro del torace. Ripeté l’operazione, impiegando qualche secondo per una verifica sommaria. Soddisfatta, poté spogliarsi del tutto e concedersi una doccia calda.

 

 

Un taxi la attendeva all’uscita dello spogliatoio. Buffy sorrise all’autista e venne ricambiata. Salì sulla vettura e tolse gli occhiali da sole per ammirare meglio il paesaggio che si offriva ai suoi occhi.  
Il bagliore dorato del tramonto avvolgeva Roma.  
Tutto era quieto e maestoso. Dalle arcate del Colosseo filtravano i raggi del sole e le statue degli imperatori risplendevano per i flash dei turisti. Le campane di una chiesa lontana annunciavano la messa e, in una piazzola deserta, i bambini correvano dietro ad un pallone da calcio.  
Neanche una nuvola oscurava l’orizzonte. Il cielo immenso pareva un gioco di sfumature e contrasti, di azzurro e rosa, tanto armoniosi da far vibrare il cuore.  
La Prescelta chiuse gli occhi, sazia. Compose un numero che conosceva a memoria.  
“Giles?” mormorò, non appena sentì la voce dell’Osservatore all’altro capo. “Torno a casa. Apocalisse sventata.”  
 _“Ho sentito, Buffy. Sei stata eccezionale.”_ Rispose lui, con tono sollevato. “ _Ci sarà da eliminare la setta di troll che ha rubato le uova … ma sono sicuro che riuscirai a fare anche quello.”_  
“Ecco, quando mi pareva di aver risolto tutto … non dovrei ricevere un biscotto o qualcosa, prima di rimettermi in azione?”  
La Prescelta immaginò l’espressione divertita Giles alla sua battuta.  
 _“Ottimo lavoro. Davvero,”_ replicò lui, quietamente. _“Goditi il meritato riposo e la giornata speciale.”_  
“Grazie, Giles.” Sussurrò Buffy, terminando la conversazione.  
Digitò un altro numero a cui mandò soltanto un messaggio: _“Ti voglio bene”_. In risposta ricevette un’eloquente foto di Dawn ghignante con torta al cioccolato in bella mostra. ( _“Lo so”_ ) Sorrise al pensiero della sorella, al di là dell’oceano, che festeggiava per lei.  
 _“Tornerò presto. Mi manchi,”_ aggiunse soltanto, volgendo lo sguardo alle vie di Roma dove aveva trascorso la prima vacanza dopo la distruzione di Sunnydale.  
Dawn aveva amato la città eterna e lei aveva amato vedere Dawn felice.

 

 

“Sono io!” annunciò Buffy, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
L’appartamento che la ospitava dava su un viottolo circondato da edera verde e abitato da una colonia di gatti che, di tanto in tanto, si arrampicavano sui balconi dei residenti.  
L’ingresso era silenzioso. Pesanti tendaggi erano stati apposti alle finestre per oscurare la luce solare. Le ombre che si allungavano sul pavimento di marmo raffreddavano la casa.  
La Prescelta tolse le scarpe e bevve dell’acqua. Raggiunse una parete dove giacevano appesi dei ritratti a carboncino. Ne afferrò uno, inedito, che la raffigurava nel sonno. Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.  
“Angelus è sempre il solito stalker,” avvertì una voce profonda, maschile, alle sue spalle.  
Buffy rise, voltandosi.  
Si avvicinò a Spike che la scrutava con il solito piglio irriverente. Lo baciò a lungo.  
“Hai appena sventato un’apocalisse,” mormorò lui, sulle sue labbra. “Perché non hai chiamato?”  
La Prescelta scosse il capo.  
“Non era niente di speciale. La solita apocalisse universale … _di provincia._ Ho imparato a gestire cose del genere.”  
Spike annuì, strinse a sé il corpo minuto della Cacciatrice e la baciò ancora.  
 _“Buon compleanno,_ amore mio.” Sussurrò, staccandosi appena per mostrare l’enorme mazzo di rose rosse che aveva acquistato per l’occasione.  
Buffy arrossì.  
“Non avreste dovuto.”  
“Certo che sì.” Replicò un’altra voce maschile, più lieve.  
La Cacciatrice si voltò appena. Alle sue spalle c’era Angel, che si avvicinava lentamente. Il suo torace e parte del viso erano avvolti nell’oscurità. Gli occhi brillavano però, di una luce calda.  
Buffy si staccò da Spike e lo raggiunse. Carezzò le sue labbra fredde prima di alzarsi sulle punte e baciarle.

 

 

Il sole era tramontato e le tende erano state scostate per rivelare il cielo stellato su Roma, adagiata sui colli.  
Stesa sul letto, Buffy mangiucchiava un tortino al cioccolato, lo sguardo rivolto al gatto arancione che percorreva il balcone come una sentinella silenziosa.  
“Parlatemi di San Pietroburgo.” Chiese ad un tratto, assorta.  
Spike esibì il migliore tra i suoi ghigni compiaciuti.  
“Cosa vuoi sapere, passerotto? Sono autorizzato a parlare sporco?”  
Buffy roteò gli occhi ostentando finta esasperazione.  
Si sedette sul letto e immerse lo sguardo in quello addolcito dal divertimento di Spike.  
“Parlatemi di voi, della città. C’è così tanto del mondo che non ho ancora visto. Voglio conoscere tutto.”  
Il vampiro sorrise, le prese le mani. Delicatamente la indusse ad alzarsi e a fronteggiarlo. La sfiorò le labbra con le sue e iniziò a sbottonare la giacca di pelle che indossava.  
Nell’ombra cominciarono a cercarsi.  
“A San Pietroburgo Angelus si è accorto di una cosa importante …”  
“Cosa?” insistette lei, accaldata e languida.  
La presenza di Angel alle sue spalle filtrò nella sua percezione come liquido scuro. La Cacciatrice sentì la bocca di lui sulla nuca, tra i capelli, nel collo dove l’aveva morsa anni prima.  
Rabbrividì ancora e chiuse i pugni.  
Un istinto atavico, insopprimibile, le suggerì i movimenti: un pugno in pieno volto, una gomitata nel petto. Avrebbe potuto rompere il braccio di uno dei vampiri e assalire l’altro, polverizzarlo in pochi secondi. La mente registrò appena il pensiero. Buffy schiuse ancora di più le labbra, lasciandosi spogliare.  
Non c’era demone che non le appartenesse ormai.

 

 

Stesa tra le lenzuola candide, con Angel sopra di lei, Buffy quasi sentiva di rivivere il diciassettesimo compleanno. Spike, alla sua destra, era un’interessante e piacevole aggiunta.  
 _La Cacciatrice che si eccita per i vampiri – due vampiri –_ questo avrebbero potuto dire di lei. Poco importava ormai.  
La bocca di Spike sapeva di vino e cioccolata, le mani di Angel erano grandi e la percorrevano come uno strumento prezioso.  
E lei era viva, davvero viva.  
“Amore …” mormorò accecata dal piacere, senza specificare a chi si stesse riferendo.  
Angel le baciò il ventre e Spike le leccò il collo, prima di staccarsi a guardarla.  
I vampiri si sedettero dinanzi a lei, in contemplazione, e la Cacciatrice arrossì.  
“A San Pietroburgo è successo questo,” mormorò Spike, voltandosi a guardare il gransire.  
Buffy li vide carezzarsi e scambiarsi un lungo sguardo complice, rapito. Assistette al loro bacio appassionato e fece scivolare i suoi piccoli piedi tra le curve delle loro braccia, nei corpi diversi e perfetti nella loro costanza immortale. Sorrise quando loro tornarono a rivolgersi a lei.

 

 

“Pensavo alla morte,” mormorò Buffy, lasciando che Spike le succhiasse il respiro. “Alle apocalissi e alla vita. A Dawn, al mio compleanno.”  
Il vampiro rise.  
“Davvero hai pensato a tutto questo mentre eri con noi? Abbiamo fatto proprio schifo, allora.”  
Angel non trattenne una risata. Si chinò a baciare Buffy e poi si sporse appena per incontrare le labbra di Spike, in perfetta simmetria.  
“L’apocalisse sfiorata e il piacere,” disse. “Will potrebbe scriverci una poesia, da nascondere poi, per paura di essere scoperto.”  
“Fottiti, Peaches!”  
“Fottimi, Spikey,” provocò lui, piegando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.  
Buffy ridacchiò, pronta a godersi lo spettacolo.

 

 

_L’apocalisse sfiorata e il piacere,_ storia di Buffy Summers e del suo amore insano per i non morti.  
Angel aveva braccia forti e baciava con dolcezza. Spike era appassionato e istintivo, si muoveva come in una danza.  
Avevano sempre danzato, loro. A Sunnydale e San Pietroburgo. A Roma.  
Non c’era luogo nel mondo che non avessero attraversato combattendosi, amandosi.  
Buffy si univa a loro, di tanto in tanto, e sorrideva delle loro avventure. Stringeva le mani abituate ai pugni, carezzava i capi sudati e le bocche sporche di sangue. Proteggendo, consolando.

 

 

La Cacciatrice si svegliò a poche ore dall’alba. Qualcuno aveva acceso la stufa accanto al letto ed il suo corpo era avvolto in un abbraccio saldo.  
Spike.  
Buffy scansò il braccio che la circondava, attenta a non disturbare il riposo dell’amante.  
Si alzò dal letto e indossò una lieve sottoveste nera.  
Angel sedeva nel divano del salone, una matita tra le mani e il corpo nudo alla luce della luna.

 

 

“Ci stavi disegnando?”  
Il vampiro annuì, senza perdere la concentrazione. Nel foglio bianco il profilo di Spike, il corpo abbozzato della Prescelta.  
“Mi ispirate,” ammise.  
Buffy si sedette dinanzi a lui, ammirando la selezione di tempere sullo sgabello ai piedi di Angel.  
“E questi?” domandò, incuriosita. “Non hai mai aggiunto il colore.”  
Angel chinò il capo.  
“Non ho mai voluto, né potuto … non so. Sento di dover completare i ritratti, adesso.”  
Buffy annuì.  
Volse lo sguardo a Spike che dormiva nell’altra stanza, un angelo caduto tra le lenzuola candide. Prese un pennello ed raccolse sulla punta un po’ di verde. Angel non si accorse del colore sino a che non inumidì la sua fronte. Rise.  
“Come si chiama questo colore?” chiese Buffy.  
Angel studiò la punta del pennello nell’oscurità della stanza. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di un bagliore dorato.  
“Chartreuse,” rispose.  
Buffy sorrise.  
“E questo è Veronese, giusto?” mormorò, indicandone un altro. “Stai fermo che ti dipingo.”  
Obbediente, il vampiro mise da parte il suo ritratto incompleto e offrì il volto alla cacciatrice. Buffy immerse il pennello in una boccetta d’acqua e prese dell’altro colore. Con cura, tracciò una linea lungo il volto di Angel, partendo dall’occhio sinistro e dirigendosi alle labbra, seguendo la curva perfetta degli zigomi.  
“Sei lo stesso,” esalò col fiato corto. Il verde splendeva sulla pelle diafana. “Sei esattamente come la prima volta che ti ho visto.” Disse. Ed immerse il pennello nel nero, tracciò un’altra linea. “Sei bellissimo.”  
“Tu sei bella.” Replicò Angel.  
“Sono cambiata,” ammise lei. “Ho qualche capello bianco che nascondo diligentemente e la mia pelle è meno elastica. Peggiorerò col tempo che passa. Diventerò vecchia.”  
“È ancora così lontana la vecchiaia,” sussurrò il vampiro. L’umanità che tanto aveva desiderato pareva più misera e sventurata nella parole di Buffy. “C’è la vita adesso in te.” Provò ad insistere.  
“Sì …” annuì lei, timidamente. “Forse è così.”  
“È così.” Replicò Angel, prendendole i polsi. Attraverso la pelle riusciva a sentire lo scorrere del sangue e il languore che suscitava.  
“Volevo solo dire che …” cominciò lei, la voce rotta per l’emozione. “Non sarò mai giovane e bella per l’eternità. Non sfuggirò per secoli alla morte e lo accetto, deve essere così. Dio solo sa quanto mi deprimerei a sapermi costretta a vivere a forza ancora una volta! Va bene così. È solo che, in qualche modo … in qualche modo mi sono concessa anch’io una forma d’eterna giovinezza. Amando voi, mi sono regalata la possibilità di rimanere per sempre nella memoria del mondo. Con voi, il mio cuore non invecchierà mai.”  
Angel la baciò d’impulso, assaporando la lacrima solitaria che le inumidiva le labbra.  
Il verde e il nero di mescolarono sui loro volti. La Cacciatrice e il vampiro risero.  
“Per sempre.” Disse lui.  
E non era più una promessa.

 

 

Spike si mosse scomposto, fermandosi d’improvviso. Biascicò qualcosa nel sonno, aggrottò la fronte. Si svegliò d’un tratto.  
Buffy lo fissava con dolcezza.  
“Passerotto ... stai andando via, non è vero?” domandò, ancora stordito dal sonno.  
Buffy sospirò, prendendogli le mani.  
 _L’apocalisse sfiorata e il dolore._  
“Ho il volo alle cinque e devo prima sbrigare una questione in sospeso. Vieni qui, Spike. Voglio sentirti.”  
Il vampiro si tese in avanti e la strinse tra le braccia.  
“Ti amo,” disse con la solennità di un cavaliere romantico.  
Buffy annuì.  
“Lo so. Ti amo anch’io.”  
Stettero in silenzio, l’una tra le braccia dell’altro.  
Angel li raggiunse con del caffè appena preparato e si sciolsero. La Cacciatrice aggiustò giacca e capelli, alzandosi. Condivise un ultimo abbraccio e chiuse la porta dell’appartamento coperto dai tendaggi, territorio di gatti impavidi e di edera resistente. Dell’amore che non muore.

 

 

 

 

 

Attenta a non far cadere il mazzo di rose rosse che teneva tra le braccia, Buffy prese il cellulare e digitò il numero di Giles.  
 _“Riguardo a quei troll …”_

 

 

 

  
 


End file.
